Sasuke's Best Birthday Presant
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is written the day of his birthday July 23rd, 2008. It is a dedication for his birthday. SasuSaku; Lemon!


Sasuek's Best Birthday Present

Sasuke's Best Birthday Present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and please don't flame me for any inaccuracies. I'm estimating how old he is, and posting this one-shot on his birthday. I don't know how old he's supposed to be, and I'm estimating 16-17. This will contain many spoilers, because it is going by the Manga storyline. There will also be a lemon at the end.

Sasuke Uchiha woke up on July 23rd annoyed because Karin was on top of him.

"Good morning Sasuke..." she said trying to act sexy which wasn't working. "It's your birthday today right?" he said kissing his neck.

Sasuke ignored the possible erection. He hated when she did this. She knew he couldn't control when he felt horny or not, and she knew just how to make it happen unwillingly too. "get off me Karin, I don't have time for this. We have to bring the Eight Tails to Madara."

"Fine..." Karin said disappointed.

Sasuke never liked his birthday since his family was killed. The reason is because of Itachi. Itachi had always been so good to him on his birthday. He always took time to be with him. That was the one day of the year that he was spoiled by his older brother. After Karin left he laid back looking up in the air. He smiled at the memories. However he frowned because of what had happened for all these years.

Everything was different now...

Later on not even by noon, they arrived at the base where they were to bring the eight-tails. Karin and everyone went to bring them to the other Akatsuki members. He guessed that they had Naruto already, but he was confronted with Madara right away alone and away from Hawk.

"What's going on?" he asked him.

"The Nine-tails seemed to have escaped for now." Madara said.

Sasuke sighed. He was hoping they would catch him when he wasn't there so he didn't have to try and get him. Despite what he said, he still cares about his best friend. "What happened?"

"We don't know. When we got there he was gone. No one would tell us why. Pain took over control of Konoha, and we have taken the councilors into custody for you to do as you wish."

"What happened with everyone else?"

"Some Jounin and Chunin have been killed, but most of the Shinobe including the fifth Tsunade the Sanin, escaped to Suna."

Sasuke's heart jumped. He still cared about everyone in Konoha. He still cared about Kakashi-sensei. What if Sakura was hurt?

"We have captured someone however..." Madara continued. "Someone you might know..."

"Why would you say that?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed. If it really was anyone he knew he wouldn't want to talk to them.

"I don't know who she is, but we found her in her room while she was packing... with a picture of you, the nine-tails, and herself."

Sasuke suddenly had a lump in his throat. It was Sakura. Why did it have to be Sakura?

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Well she refuses to tell us where the nine-tails is, when she is obviously good friends with him." He said now sitting down in a chair. "She's strong too. She punched Kisame about five yards. Its very impressive... Anyway, she's too valuable to us to waste her beauty with torture that any of us would do. So I thought that since you know her that you would be more effective in finding out where the nine-tails is."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine... where is she?"

Madara lead Sasuke through the hideout to a little room where Sakura was held. She wasn't tied up, but she was laying face down on the bed she was in. Sasuke could see she was crying. This wasn't making his birthday any better. Despite everything he'd made her feel, he loved her. He always has, but he gave up on using her to restore the clan with. He thought for sure that she hated him now.

But what was it that Madara said? Sakura was powerful now... He wanted her even more...

Sakura sniffled but when Madara closed the door behind him leaving Sasuke in there, she looked up. At first she looked frightened, but then surprised. Sasuke's heart was racing. She looked so adorable. He hated her being scared and sad. But he couldn't show what he was feeling.

"Sas... Sasuke-kun?" she asked between sniffles. However she changed suddenly after she looked down and noticed that he had an Akatsuki cloak. Sakura gasped, looked suddenly angry, and looked away from Sasuke. _Great... _he thought. _She hates me now..._

"Go away." She said to him. "I don't know why you suddenly joined Akatsuki after your brother, but if they think I'll tell you about Naruto because we were teammates. I'm not weak anymore." She finished.

Sasuke sighed. He took off the cloak, and did what Madara would expect him to do. He activated his Sharingan.

"I'm not going anywhere Sakura." He said now walking toward her. Sakura did not look up. Sasuke sat on the bed and she still didn't move. She just sobbed and sobbed. Sasuke didn't want to, but he knew he had to act mean. He suddenly grabbed her arm closest to his, and flipped her over and held her arm up and grabbed her other arm holding them above her head.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed, and terrified.

"Sakura..." he said with a smirk. He held her arms up with one hand, and the other hand started traveling down her arms to her face which then traveled to her thin waist. He bent down with his mouth to her ear.

"This time I'm not letting you go..." he said as soft as he could. He knew this would work to torture her, but he really wanted to do this for her. "Where's Naruto...?"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said starting to cry. "Why do you have to torture me... I'm not going to tell you anything about Naruto. I can't betray him."

"Why not Sakura?" he whispered as his free hand started feeling her legs.

"Hokage... He's going to be the sixth Hokage... it's been decided... by Tsunade-sama..." She moaned as he softly felt her legs.

Sasuke stopped everything. Naruto's really going to be Hokage? He thought that to be just a dream.

"You love him don't you?" He asked her suddenly.

"What?"

"You love Naruto."

"What... Sasuke-kun I don't..."

"Just admit it Sakura." He said now frustrated and sitting up away from Sakura. He was heartbroken but he couldn't show it. "Since I left you've fallen for him haven't you?" he said with a smirk trying to act as if he's making fun of her.

"I... don't say it like that Sasuke-kun! What if I do love Naruto? After you left he comforted me when no one else would. Even Ino is over you. He's my best friend. Like a little brother I never had. He was the only one to care about me! I still love _you_ Sasuke-kun!" she said now looking away from him again crying more.

Sasuke looked at her in shock. _She still loves me. After all this..._ He smirked, but now decided to be playful with her. If he had to torcher her he would do it his way. It was his birthday. He deserved to finally have a good one.

"Your gonna tell me where Naruto is." He said now kissing her neck suddenly causing her to gasp. "And if you give me the wrong answer to my questions I'm just gonna take off an article of clothing." He said kissing the other side of her neck.

"Now," he said playing with the zipper of her blouse. "Where's Naruto?" he asked simply.

Sakura smiled, Sasuke could sense that he wasn't serious anymore. She knew he was playing now. She knew he wanted her too.

"Knowing him, peeking through a keyhole." She said seriously.

Sasuke laughed. (Yes, he actually laughed) "Wrong answer." He said un-zippering her blouse and taking it off to reveal a cute pink bra.

Before Sasuke could say anything else, Sakura hushed him with her now free hand. "My turn. Why are you with Akatsuki now?" she asked fingering his belt.

Sasuke smiled, "Your just jealous of the nail polish..."

Sakura laughed and took off the belt without a word.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked now fiddling with Sakura's skirt.

"Why don't you go and find him yourself if your such a genius?"

Sasuke frowned a little, but took off her skirt.

"Why are you with Akatsuki?" Sakura asked again now grabbing his white shirt by the buttons.

"It's a family Tradition..." he said to her with a grin as she took off the shirt.

Sasuke now looked at Sakura's beautiful body. She only had a bra and panties on now. He grinned as he perversely cups her breasts in his hand.

"Where's Naruto?" he said now seriously.

Sakura seemed scared to answer. It was obvious she knew he meant to have sex with her now.

"You're a perv..." she grinned finally.

"Wrong answer..." he said. He carefully unclipped her bra in the front, which Sakura immediately covered with her arms. Sasuke smiled. He was done with playing this game.

"You have one more question Sakura," He whispered to her.

"What do you want with me?"

"What do you think?" he said finally answering truthfully, but then since he still had his pants, he made a last comment in this game of love. "I want to torture you..."

Sakura smiled and blushed.

"You forgot to take off my pants Sakura..." He said to her.

Sakura couldn't take this game any longer. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him. Sasuke felt his erection get even harder at this. Sasuke leaned into Sakura's pussy which was wet by now with his covered boner. Sakura moaned loud at this, letting go of the kiss.

"Sasuke-kun..." she moaned as he started humping into her. Wrapped her wanting legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke smiled, and let off a little to massage her breasts. Sakura reached for his pants and practically ripped them off him with her strength.

"They were right... you are stronger..." he said now groaning at the want of pleasure. His hands grabbed her panties. "Where did you learn it all?"

Sakura smirked. "The land of who cares."

Sasuke was now lustful in the way he took her panties off. Sasuke dove his fingers inside her now, as he heard her moan loudly. He felt even harder.

"Why... are you... in... Akatsuki?" she asked between moans.

"Someone has to fill in Itachi's space..." he said not even thinking now. Sakura dove at his boxers and ripped them in half off of his body. Sakura moaned even more with seeing his gigantic erect cock.

She grabbed onto his neck again, because he was ready to be in her. He was ready to restore his clan with her. He entered her wet steaming pussy slowly, and took it out just as slow. Sakura moaned even louder as he did this. Soon he started pumping her faster then slower. He didn't care if Karin heard he never wanted anything to do with Karin.

As he started going faster Sakura started screaming. He knew she was going to cum and so was he. They finally came together, and held each other close as they did so. Tired and out of breath, Sasuke lay next to Sakura, and now covered them both with blankets.

"I love you." He said to her. He finally said it he felt as if a boulder was lifted off of him.

"I know." She said starting to tear up again holding onto Sasuke. They just lay there for a little while, until they both started to fall asleep.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said to him before drifting to sleep.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He thought she didn't know or remember his birthday. He smiled, and fell asleep next to her.

The next day he told her everything about Itachi, and the reason why he joined Akatsuki. She in turn told him that Naruto was training with the toads to be a sage, and would be in Suna when he was ready. Sakura agreed unwillingly to stay with Sasuke and married him right away. Two weeks later she found out she was pregnant. He decided that even above his loving brother's birthday presents, Sakura's gift of helping him restore the clan was the best he could ever ask for.

AN: YAYZ! I finished this story about eight minutes before midnight on his birthday. Happy Birthday Sasuke! (and you better get back to Konoha!)

PS: If anyone wants to know my reasons for why Sasuke joined Akatsuki, read "I've Always Loved You." Also from me.


End file.
